stuntmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stunt Constructor
'''Stunt Constructor '''is a feature in both the original Stuntman and Stuntman: Ignition. This game mode is well known for allowing the users to create their own stunts within an arena and later try them out. In both games, there are object limits to prevent slowdowns and possible crashes and/or overheating. Such things include breakable parts, size and poly count. If the limit has been reached, certain objects in the original Stuntman will have a V-shaped symbol with some notes on them, and you cannot select them, while in Stuntman: Ignition, there is a bar at the mid-right of the screen to indicate how many objects can be placed yet. Reaching this limit will make other objects unselectable. Objects Ramps The name says it all. Selecting this option, you are given some ramps to place, rotate and later use on. Ramps vary from short to very tall and even cross-shaped. Some ramps in the original Stuntman would also make explosions, sending the vehicle even higher. Breakable This menu includes NPC vehicles, crates, barrels and other generic stuff. In the original Stuntman the NPC cars could have their parts deformed and broken off, but in Stuntman: Ignition, they cannot. but the vehicle can still be pushed. Special This menu has very unique objects. In the original Stuntman, there were explosives, car launchers, trailer ramp, a loop and many more. In Stuntman: Ignition there was an NPC-driven vehicle, which can be activated by driving next to it (inside a yellow square), a train -which is a solid object and can't be moved-, a meteorite which creates a mess wherever it lands, taken from the movie Aftershock, and many more objects. Initially, most of the objects are locked, but as you progress the game, more will be unlocked, based on your ratings. Trivia *In Stuntman: Ignition you can unlock two more arenas by completing the arena minigames in Multiclash. *In the original Stuntman, during a replay, there is a unique camera mode which allows you to controll the camera and fly freely around the arena. *In the first Stuntman, while driving you could hear music in the background, the crowd cheering (or booing, if you don't do anything) and a commentator watching from above, and he will be excited when you pull off jumps, flip and cause big crashes, but will get shocked when you total your car. Said things do not exist in Ignition. Glitches *In Stuntman: Ignition, if you place a very tall ramp facing the crowd, and a meteorite right behind it, it will result with you jumping off the ramp, and the meteorite giving you even more alltitude, which will result flying out of the arena. You can't drive anywhere, but then you are allowed to move the constructor's arrow outside the arena! *In Stuntman: Ignition, there is a glitch which allows you to use any object before unlocking it. Simply highlight your desired object, hide the menu, then press arrow and X immediatelly. If done in time, you should be able to position it and use it for your stunt. Note, however that it doesn't work with the ramps, as it highlights the first one by default. (Worked on PS2)